Rise of the new clans
by BookWriter2014
Summary: What if Crowfeather and Leafpool had created their own clan instead of returning home? What would happen if they shared a border with Skyclan? How would the two clans get along? How would Skyclan react to having to share a gathering with another clan like the original clans always do?
1. Chapter 1

**Skyclan**

**Leader**: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes/Queen(Firekit, Stormkit, Harrykit)

**Deputy**: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Sagepaw**

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom  
**Apprentice, Mintpaw**

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat  
**Apprentice, Frecklepaw**

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom  
**Apprentice, Snookpaw**

Harveymoon - white tom

Rockshade- black tom (Clovertail's son)

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

**Apprentices**:

Sagepaw - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Mintpaw- gray tabby she-cat (daughter of Petalnose and Rainfur)  
Snookpaw - black-and-white tom

Frecklepaw - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

**Queens**: Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat (mother to Hunchfoot's* kits: Rabbitkit, Creekkit, Nettlekit and Plumkit)  
Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (expecting Patchfoot's kits)

**Elders**:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat  
Tangle- ragged tabby tom, loner

Loners

Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat(formally of Thunderclan)

Crowfeather-dark grey, almost black tom(formally of Windclan)

CHAPTER ONE

"Crowfeather, I feel awful about leaving the clans behind" Leafpool sighed. It had been several days since they had left behind their clans; by now they had reached a gorge, filled with the scent of cats; many cats.

"I do too Leafpool; but it's the only way we can be together" Crowfeather touched her flank with his tail comfortingly.

"If we find other cats then perhaps we can create a new clan; like the one Firestar helped rebuild so long ago" Leafpool murmured as they followed a path down into the gorge.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes" Leafpool said, she touched her muzzle to his.

"I'll find something for us" Crowfeather slipped away from her and headed farther into the gorge. Soon he spotted a rabbit; he fell into a hunter's crouch and stalked it patiently. With a last check on his position he leapt onto the rabbit and killed it with a swift blow.

"Leafpool!" he called to his mate; she came bounding toward him.

"This place would make a nice home don't you think?" she asked. 

"Yes, maybe like you said; we could make our own clan" Crowfeather said as they tucked into the rabbit.

"Hey you two! The is Skyclan territory!" A dark ginger tom ran over to them. With him was a small white she cat and a dark brown tom.

"Skyclan?" Leafpool and Crowfeather said in chorus.

"Yes this is our clan!" the dark ginger tom hissed.

"As in warrior clan?" Crowfeather asked.

"Yes; who are you? You'd better not be with Sol!" the dark ginger tom growled.

"I'm Crowfeather; this is my mate Leafpool. We're from Windclan and Thunderclan" Crowfeather explained.

"Thunderclan; the one Firestar leads?" the dark brown tom asked.

"You know Firestar?" Leafpool explained.

"Yes; he helped rebuild our clan" the white she cat replied.

"Firestar's my father" Leafpool said.

"I'm Sharpclaw; deputy of Skyclan; this is Sparrowpelt and Tinycloud" the dark ginger tom told them.

"You were clan cats; you can join Skyclan" Tinycloud said.

"Why'd you leave your clans?" Sharpclaw inquired.

"Warriors can't take cats from other clans as a mate" Crowfeather explained; "We ran away to be together and we're not here to join a clan"

"We heard you say you wanted to make a clan" Sparrowpelt said.

"If you show us your borders we'll make our own near yours; that's how the clans back home do it" Leafpool suggested.

"Very well, follow us; we will also inform our leader of your presence on our borders" Sharpclaw flicked his tail at Tiny cloud "Tinycloud, tell Leafstar that we have new neighbors".


	2. Chapter 2

**Skyclan**

**Leader**: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes/Queen(Firekit, Stormkit, Harrykit)

**Deputy**: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Sagepaw**

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom  
**Apprentice, Mintpaw**

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat  
**Apprentice, Frecklepaw**

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom  
**Apprentice, Snookpaw**

Harveymoon - white tom

Rockshade- black tom (Clovertail's son)

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

**Apprentices**:

Sagepaw - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Mintpaw- gray tabby she-cat (daughter of Petalnose and Rainfur)  
Snookpaw - black-and-white tom

Frecklepaw - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

**Queens**: Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat (mother to Hunchfoot's* kits: Rabbitkit, Creekkit, Nettlekit and Plumkit)  
Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (expecting Patchfoot's kits)

**Elders**:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat  
Tangle- ragged tabby tom, loner

**Dawnclan**

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom(formally of Windclan)

**Queens**

Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat(formally of Thunderclan)

CHAPTER two

"Ok this'll do for our camp; thanks Leafstar" Leafpool told the other she-cat. They had spent the night in Skyclan's camp; allowing Crowstar to receive his official leader name from Starclan. They were standing in a tiny clearing in the part of the forest that was outside of Skyclan's borders. A small cliff flanked the clearing on one side.

"Your welcome; and I hope that you'll do good in your plan to make a new clan to be Skyclan's neighbor" Leafstar said.

"Don't forget to meet us at Sky's den when the full moon comes so we can have a real gathering" Echosong, Skyclan's medicine cat said as she and her leader left the clearing; heading back towards the border many tail lengths away. Crowstar turned to his mate.

"First a name for our clan" he said.

"How about Dawnclan; since technically this'll be a new dawn for both our clan and Skyclan" Leafpool suggested lying down.

"Ok Dawnclan it is; now we have to make dens and find cats willing to become warriors" Crowfeather walked over to a fallen log and peered inside a hole in it.

"That could be the warriors den" Leafpool suggested. She flicked her tail at a large fern.-"that could be the apprentice den and that shallow dip underneath that thistle bush over there could be your den, the leader's den". Crowfeather looked at the spots and nodded;

"That cave in the side of the cliff could be the medicine cat den; that is if you're willing to be a medicine cat or at least train one" Crowfeather said.

"I'll be a medicine cat when I don't have kits to look after" Leafpool replied.

"Alright; let's go find a few cats" Crowstar said. They padded away from their camp and around the cliff to head deeper into their territory. Within a few minutes they came across twoleg nests flanking this territory's left side.

"Guess that'll do for a border on that side" Leafpool said flicking her tail at the nests.

"Hey you!" a dark brown tom kitty pet called to them; he leapt off his garden post and bounded over to them.

"Hi kitty pet" Leafpool meowed calmly to the tom.

"Leafstar told me you needed cats to build your new clan; she asked me to help you" the tom said.

"But you're a kitty pet" Crowfeather exclaimed.

"My name's Hutch; I used to be a warrior of Skyclan when Firestar was rebuilding it; I know a lot of cats in this area" Hutch said.

"You'll help us?" Crostar said.

"Yes, but don't think if you get in a fight with Skyclan that I won't hesitate to side with my former clan" Hutch reminded them.

"We know, thank you; please lead the way" Leafpool said. Hutch nodded and padded towards a particular garden and leapt onto a fence; Crowstar leapt up beside him while Leafpool waited on the ground.

"Rose! Lily!" Hutch called; a moment later two strange cream colored cats with black faces and tails stepped into the garden.

"Hello Hutch" the one with the darker face called to him.

"Hi Rose; this is Crowstar; he and his mate Leafpool are looking to recruit cats to join their new warrior clan" Hutch explained flicking his tail at the dark grey tom.

"Would you be interested in joining?" Crowstar called to her and her sister.

"Maybe; let us think about it" Lily meowed; her blue gaze fixed on him in wonder.

"Meet us tomorrow in the small clearing beside the cliff to give us your answer; we'll explain more about the life of a warrior then" Crowstar told them.

"We'll be there" Rose promised as the two toms jumped down. They visited several more gardens before approaching a loner living on their territory.

"Hi Streak, this is Crowstar and his mate Le-" Hutch began.

"Don't care go away!" the black and brown tom hissed at them.

"Wasn't he friendly" Leafpool muttered as they left.

"We'll have to convinse him to join unless we want a tiny territory" Crowstar reminded her.


	3. Chapter 3

Skyclan

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes/Queen(Firekit, Stormkit, Harrykit)

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sagepaw

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom

Apprentice, Mintpaw

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Apprentice, Frecklepaw

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Apprentice, Snookpaw

Harveymoon - white tom

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Rockshade- black tom (Clovertail's son)

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Apprentices:

Sagepaw - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Mintpaw- gray tabby she-cat (daughter of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Snookpaw - black-and-white tom

Frecklepaw - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Rabbitpaw-light brown tom

Creekkit-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (Rainkit and Stormkit)Patchfoot

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat(Snowkit, Streamkit and Redkit)Sharpclaw

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

Tangle- ragged tabby tom, loner

Dawnclan

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom(formally of Windclan)

Queens

Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat(formally of Thunderclan)

Chapter Three

Leafpool sighed and stepped outside of the nursery; another cave in the cliff near the medicine cat den. Crowstar was sleeping in the leader's den. Leafpool was imagining what was happening back in Thunderclan; would they have driven off the badgers or were they gone? Leafpool shook her head and decided to take a walk to clear her head and calm her thoughts. She brushed past the large ferns that served as the entrance to the camp and walked through the forest. It was a quiet night for the most part; it reminded her of when she would sneak out to meet Crowstar by the stream.

"I hope I'll make a good mother" Leafpool murmured sitting down. She gave her swollen stomach a few quick licks and glanced up at the sky. _If Skyclan's leader has nine lives then that must mean Starclan is here too right? _Suddenly a yowl broke the quiet. Leafpool leapt to her feet startled.

"Help!" it was she-cat's yowl. Leafpool took off in the direction of the cat's yowl. A few moments later she arrived at a stream where a fox was attacking dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes. Behind the she cat were three kits probable about three moons old. The kits were almost in the stream; their mother was desperately trying to fight off the hungry fox.

"Hang on!" Leafpool yelled; she leapt onto the fox's back and dug her claws in. The fox yipped and spun around knocking her off. Leafpool landed on the ground with a loud thud and the fox bared its fangs ready to sink them into her throat but the other she cat attacked the fox. Leafpool scrambled to her feet and lashed out at the fox's hind courters. The fox seemingly having had enough struggled free and ran off; leaving the two she cats alone with the kits.

"A-are you ok" Leafpool asked the she cat; her eyes filled with concern.

"Yes; thank you; but why'd you risk your life to help me and my kits" the she cat asked sitting down her tail wrapped protectively around her three kits now all watching Leafpool.

"It's what clan cats do" Leafpool replied.

"Clan cats?" the she cat echoed in confusion.

"You know warrior cats; like Skyclan. My mate and I are creating a new clan called Dawnclan; though it's just us right now but tomorrow night we'll be holding a meeting to teach other cats about it and see if they want to be apart of our clan." Leafpool explained.

"What do you do in a warrior cat clan" the she cat asked.

"Well we look after each other. Apprentices bring both the queens and elders fresh kill and warriors hunt and fight for the clan; medicine cats heal injured or sick cats. The leader well leads the clan and the deputy is the next leader after the leader dies" Leafpool said.

"So queens don't have to hunt for themselves while they have kits?" the she cat said in disbelief.

"Yes; I'm Leafpool by the way" Leafpool introduced herself.

"I'm Flame and these are my kits; Apchersy, Seed and Raven" Flame said; she touched each kit on the head with her tail as she said their name.

"Nice to meet you Flame" Leafpool purred.

"A-are you currently needing cats for your clan; because I'm a great hunter but I can't look after my kits by myself very well" Flame said.

"You can join if you want but you'll have to learn how to be a true warrior cat and that means following the warrior code" Leafpool warned her.

"I can learn and so can my kits" Flame said.

"What's the warrior code?" Raven asked.

"It's what all warrior cats live by; it keeps the peace within a clan" Leafpool told the black she cat gently.

"You earlier mentioned a Skyclan; is that like Dawnclan?" Flame asked.

"Yes; they're the other clan; we'll meet up with them at gathering but I'll explain that later. Anyway come on I'll take you to Dawnclan's camp to meet your new leader; he's my mate" Leafpool flicked her tail at Flame as they stood up. Flame picked up Seed; who was smaller than his siblings and followed Leafpool; her other kits trailing after.

"Leafpool are you ok!" Crowstar demanded as she walked into camp.

"I'm fine; I found a cat who's willing to learn how to be a part of a warrior clan" Leafpool flicked her tail at Flame who slipper into the camp with her kits.

"Hi; you must be Crowstar; Leafpool was telling me about you and Dawnclan and how a warrior clan works" Flame greeted him.

"Hi; we're happy to have you apart of Dawnclan Flame; I hope you settle in well" Crowstar purred.

"So they'll be other cats joining tomorrow right?" Flame asked setting Seed down.

"Hopefully; but yes most likely they'll be other cats joining" Leafpool answered.

"Don't worry Flame; in a clan we'll all watch out for your kits" Crowstar said finally noticing the three kits.

"Come on Flame; I'll show you the nursery where you'll be staying until your kits are ready to become apprentices" Leafpool flicked her tail at the dark ginger she cat and led the way to the small cave beside the medicine cat den; which was also a cave but larger. Crowstar sat down and stared at the sky as the two she cats and three kits disappeared inside the nursery.

"Please let this clan come alive Starclan; please let me be able to receive my nine lives and let this be an all new beginning" Crowstar whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to Mistycreek who let me use her OC'S (Flame and her kits)**

Skyclan

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes/Queen(Firekit, Stormkit, Harrykit)

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Rockshade- black tom (Clovertail's son)

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Sageear - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Mintheart- gray tabby she-cat (daughter of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Snookfur - black-and-white tom

Freckletail - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Apprentices:

Rabbitpaw-light brown tom

Creekkit-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (Rainkit and Featherkit)Patchfoot

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat(Snowkit, Streamkit and Redkit)Sharpclaw

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

Tangle- ragged tabby tom, loner

Dawnclan

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom(formally of Windclan)

Deputy: Currently None

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat(formally of Thunderclan/expecting Crowstar's kits)

Warriors: Currently None

Apprentices: Currently None

Queens

Flame-dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes(Apchersy-Beautiful, dark grey-bluish she-kit with few even darker grey speckles in her fur; deep dark blue eyes, Seed-tiny calico tom with amber eyes, Raven - midnight black she-kit with white markings above her left eye; amber eyes)

Chapter Four

Crowstar sighed; tonight was the meeting. Nearby Leafpool and Flame were discussing clan cat names for Apchersy; since she didn't have an actual warrior cat name. Seed and Raven were now Seedkit and Ravenkit; their sister also wanted a warrior cat like name so the two she cats had started discussing what kind of name she should have; so far they had tossed around the names Icekit, Nightkit and Mistykit.

"Perfect I like that name still" Flame said.

"What name did you decide on?" Crowstar asked them.

"Mistykit; has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Flame said.

"Mistykit, Ravenkit and Seedkit; Dawnclan's first official kits" Leafpool purred.

"I'm Mistykit; I'm Mistykit!" Mistykit meowed. She tackled her brother Seedkit; Ravenkit joined in the play fight. They watched the kit splay for a while but Flame quickly directed them into the nursery when the first cat appeared. It was the black and white rogue they had seen the other day.

"Is this where the meeting is?" he asked Crowstar.

"Yes; you're the first here so we'll have to wait a little while longer" Crowstar said. The tom nodded and sat down. Soon three more cats arrived.

"Is this Dawnclan's camp" a grey she cat around seven moons asked Crowstar; she along with her silvery companion; a tom around the same age both wore collars.

"Kittypets; you have to be kidding me!" the black and white tom exclaimed.

"My father was a kittypet and he became clan leader" Leafpool rushed to the young cat's defense. The black and white tom glared at her but didn't say anything else.

"Yes this is where the meeting will be held" Crowstar told the two kittypets; they were around the age of apprentices back home. He hoped they would join the clan along with the black and white tom; he would make a good warrior once he had proper training. A few more cats arrived and Crowfeather decided to start the meeting.

"Thanks for coming to this meeting" Crowstar began-"my name is Crowstar and I'm the leader of Dawnclan; I'll tell you about what a warrior clan cat is and why you would want to join. Warriors are the fighters and hunters for the clan they belong to; they also train apprentices; who are the clan's future warriors. Queens stay in the nursery when they have kits and are warriors when they don't; when they do have kits; the warriors and apprentices hunt for them and the elders which are retired warriors who are no longer able to hunt for themselves. The apprentices also check the elders for ticks and mainly are the ones hunting for them unless there are no apprentices; then the warriors share that duty. When a kit reaches six moons they become an apprentice and are given a mentor who will cover most of their training; when a kit becomes an apprentice; their name changes. Take Ravenkit for example; once she becomes an apprentice she will be called Ravenpaw; and once the leader decides she is ready to become a warrior her name will change again to Raventail or something along those lines."

"Why can't we choose our own apprentices" it was the black and white tom.

"That's not how the warrior code works; and without the warrior code we'll no longer be warriors" Leafpool explained. "so there'd be no point in being in a clan"

"Who would become leader after you Crowstar" the black and white tom asked. Crowstar's heart soared when the tom used his name.

"The deputy becomes leader after the old leader loses their ninth life" Crowfeather explained and lifted a paw for silence before any of the cats could ask more questions-"every warrior clan leader receives nine lives when they go to the moonstone or in this case the mooncave to receive their nine lives from their ancestors which is on the edge of Skyclan territory. I have yet to go there mainly because we have yet to get off the ground with building a new clan. The leader chooses their deputy and if that deputy dies; the leader must choose a new one. I will let my mate Leafpool explain what a medicine cat is since she is one". Leafpool walked forward to stand beside him; their fur brushing; once again Crowstar's heart filled with happiness like it always did when he was near her.

"A medicine cat is the only cat in the clan unable to become deputy or leader; they work with herbs and every half moon go to the moon cave to speak with Starclan; our ancestors. Sometimes Starclan will give a prophecy and it's the medicine cat's job to tell the leader and interpret signs from Starclan. A medicine cat is the only cat who will choose their own apprentice other than the leader." Leafpool explained.

"Every full moon the leader of the clan will choose a few cats to take with them to the gathering which is a where the warrior clans meet to share news; there is a truce and it's forbidden to fight at a gathering. In a few nights we'll have our first gathering with our neighbor Skyclan" Crowstar finished. The cats were silent for several heart beats.

"I'll join" the grey tabby kittypet announced.

"So will I" her brother the silvery tom said.

"I'm joining as are my kits" Flame told the other cats as if to encourage them.

"I'll give it a shot" a light brown she cat with green eyes said.

"I'll try" a black tom with two white paws said.

"As will I" the black and white rogue said.

"I won't I think it's stupid!" a ginger tom with black markings said; he stood up abruptly and stalked out of the camp; a few other cats followed him leaving the new recruits alone with the clan cats.

"What's your names" Leafpool and Crowstar asked.

"I'm Blue and this is my brother Storm" the grey she cat kittypet said.

"I'm Flower" the light brown she cat said.

"They call me Toad" the black and white rogue said.

"I'm Scruff" the black tom with two white paws said.

"Blue, Storm, Flower, Toad, Scruff welcome to Dawnclan" Crowstar meowed warmly.


	5. Chapter 5

Skyclan

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes/Queen(Firekit, Stormkit, Harrykit)

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Rockshade- black tom (Clovertail's son)

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Sageear - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Mintheart- gray tabby she-cat (daughter of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Snookfur - black-and-white tom

Freckletail - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Apprentices:

Rabbitpaw-light brown tom

Creekkit-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (Rainkit and Featherkit)Patchfoot

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat(Snowkit, Streamkit and Redkit)Sharpclaw

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

Tangle- ragged tabby tom, loner

Dawnclan

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom(formally of Windclan)

Deputy: Currently None

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat(formally of Thunderclan/expecting Crowstar's kits)

Warriors:

Toad-black and white tom

Scruff-black tom with two white paws

Flower-light brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Blue-grey she cat

Storm-silver tom

Queens

Flame-dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes(Mistykit-Beautiful, dark grey-bluish she-kit with few even darker grey speckles in her fur; deep dark blue eyes, Seed-tiny calico tom with amber eyes, Raven - midnight black she-kit with white markings above her left eye; amber eyes)

Chapter five

"So your ancestors; Starclan will really give you nine lives because you're leader" Flower said. They were all sitting in the clearing except for Flame's kits; whom were fast asleep in the nursery.

"Yes" Leafpool said. "If they accept him as leader"

"Will they accept you as leader?" Blue asked.

"Of course they will!" Scruff said determinedly.

"Don't worry Crowstar; I'll handle their training while you go receive your lives" Leafpool gave his ear a quick lick.

"I know you will Leafpool; I'll see you later. Good luck with the first day of your training" Crowstar said. He stood up and headed out of camp. Crowstar headed out of his territory and into Skyclan territory. He soon reached the moon cave; Echosong was sitting outside it.

"Good luck with your leader ceremony" she told him as he slipped inside. He merely nodded to her in response. He quickly found the side of the cave and pressed his nose to and slid to the floor. Soon he slipped into a deep sleep but was strangely cold. Crowstar opened his eyes to find that he was back in the Windclan camp.

"What?" Crowstar stood up and looked around.

"Welcome Crowfeather" an achingly familiar voice said. Crowstar turned to see Tallstar sitting calmly behind him; his old leader's eyes were filled with pride and happiness.

"Tallstar!" Crowstar mewed happily. Suddenly the stars above sank to the ground and became cats. Starclan had decided he would be a leader!

"It's good to see you Crowfeather; Though I had hoped you would be leader of Windclan one day. But I know you'll make a fine leader for Dawnclan" Tallstar stood up.

"Are you ready to receive your lives?" Tallstar asked.

"Yes" Crowfeather breathed; hardly believing he was about to receive his lives that would mark him as leader of Dawnclan.

Tallstar stepped forward till he was touching noses with Crowfeather. "I give you a life for mercy; remember if you kill a cat it'll make you less of a cat than them" a bolt of agony shot through Crowstar; he felt as if he had ran all the way from Dawnclan back to Windclan. Tallstar stepped away from him and sat back into the crowd. A dark brown tom stepped forward; Crowstar realized with a jolt that it was Mudclaw; the former deputy of Windclan before Tallstar had died.

He touched noses with Crowstar: "Don't be afraid to start a fight if it means protecting your clan; a give you a life for knowing when it's time to fight" once again a bolt of agony swept through him and Mudclaw went back to the crowd. His heart fluttered when he saw the next cat; a beautiful slivery she cat with blue eyes; Feathertail.

"Feathertail; I'm sorry about loving another cat but that doesn't mean I don't still care about you" Crowstar stammered as she approached.

"I give you a life for love; you can always love those who pass on but always live in the present with those who love you" Feathertail pressed her nose against his and he felt an overpowering sense of happiness; she pulled away all too soon for Crowstar. The next cats to give him lives were Deadfoot; the deputy of Windclan before Mudfur; he gave a life of loyalty; Gorsestar; the leader of Windclan when Skyclan still lived in the forest; and a young cat murdered by Brokenstar; he had given Crowstar a life for justice. Crowstar felt his paws trembling as the seventh cat approached. It was Barkface Windclan's old medicine cat.

"I give you a life for protecting the weak" Barkface touched his nose to Crowstar's and a bolt of energy surged through him. The last two cast were both from ancient Windclan; their lives were for training young cats and for knowing what's right. Tallstar stepped forward to face Crowstar again and purred:

"Crowstar!"

"Crowstar! Crowstar!" the rest of Starclan began to chant. Crowstar closed his eyes and let their yowls wash over him.

"I'm Crowstar; leader of Dawnclan; neighbor of Skyclan; I've listened to my heart and it's led me here" Crowstar murmured. "I promise to serve my clan the best of my ability"


	6. Chapter 6

Skyclan

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes/Queen(Firekit, Stormkit, Harrykit)

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Rockshade- black tom (Clovertail's son)

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Sageear - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Mintheart- gray tabby she-cat (daughter of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Snookfur - black-and-white tom

Freckletail - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Apprentices:

Rabbitpaw-light brown tom

Creekkit-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (Rainkit and Featherkit)Patchfoot

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat(Snowkit, Streamkit and Redkit)Sharpclaw

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

Tangle- ragged tabby tom, loner

**Dawnclan**

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom(formally of Windclan)

Deputy: Currently None

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat(formally of Thunderclan/expecting Crowstar's kits)

Warriors:

Toad-black and white tom

Scruff-black tom with two white paws

Flower-light brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Blue-grey she cat

Storm-silver tom

Queens

Flame-dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes(Mistykit-Beautiful, dark grey-bluish she-kit with few even darker grey speckles in her fur; deep dark blue eyes, Seed-tiny calico tom with amber eyes, Raven - midnight black she-kit with white markings above her left eye; amber eyes)

Chapter six

"Who's this?" Crowstar asked; he was sitting outside his den; Toad sat in front of him with a young brown she cat with all four white paws. It had only been a day since he had received his nine lives.

"This is Ashley; she found me when I was out hunting and asked if she could join Dawnclan" Toad explained; he like the others were turning into fine clan cats; he would have to give them their warrior and apprentice names soon.

"I can hunt sir; I used to be a kittypet until my housefolk abandoned me; I've been living on my own for about a moon now and when I heard about your clan I thought maybe I could join" Ashley explained; dipping her head to him.

"Hm; you'll have to follow the warrior code and train to be a warrior" Crowstar said.

"I know Crowstar; and I'm a fast learner; I promise" Ashley said; her green eyes wide with hope.

"Crowstar! Leafpool's kitting!" Storm ran over to them; his blue eyes wide with excitement.

"I'll be back" Crowstar told Toad and Ashley. He followed Storm over to the nursery and poked his head in.

"Everything ok?" he demanded. Leafpool lay on her side; her eyes wide with panic.

"It hurts" she gasped.

"Just keep breathing" Flame soothed her.

"What's going on?" Ashley's voice brought Crowstar out of the nursery. He turned to look at her;

"My mate's kitting" he explained.

"Maybe I can help?" Ashley mewed; "I helped my sister kit"

"What do you think?" Crowstar turned to his warriors.

"Might as well let her; after all only one other cat knows about kitting and that's Flame" Flower shrugged.

"Go ahead" Scruff agreed.

"Go in and please help her" Crowstar told Ashley as she slipped inside the cave. They waited for what felt like forever before Flame poked her head out.

"Two toms and a she-cat" she announced. She turned to look at Crowstar "come on in and see your kits" she invited squeezing back into the nursery.

"Congratulations" Ashley told him as he passed her.

"Thanks Ashley; thanks Flame" Leafpool told them. The two she cats nodded. Crowstar crouched in front of her and gave the top of her head a quick lick.

"I've thought about some names" Leafpool murmured; "How about Hollykit for the black she cat and Jaykit for the grey tom?"

"Sounds good to me" Crowstar purred; "And Lionkit for the golden tom".

"Hollykit, Jaykit and Lionkit" Leafpool agreed.

"Can we play with them?" Seedkit asked.

"Why are they so small?" Ravenkit added.

"Because they were just born; and no they're too young to play yet" Ashley told the kits. Flame purred and wrapped her tail around her kits.

"You know what Ashley; I think you've earned your keep after all" Crowstar said.


	7. Chapter 7

Skyclan

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes/Queen(Firekit, Stormkit, Harrykit)

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Rockshade- black tom (Clovertail's son)

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Sageear - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Mintheart- gray tabby she-cat (daughter of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Snookfur - black-and-white tom

Freckletail - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Apprentices:

Rabbitpaw-light brown tom

Creekkit-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (Rainkit and Featherkit)Patchfoot

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat(Snowkit, Streamkit and Redkit)Sharpclaw

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

Tangle- ragged tabby tom, loner

**Dawnclan**

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom(formally of Windclan)

Deputy: Currently None

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat(formally of Thunderclan/Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit)

Warriors:

Toad-black and white tom

Scruff-black tom with two white paws

Flower-light brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Blue-grey she cat

Storm-silver tom

Queens

Flame-dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes(Mistykit-Beautiful, dark grey-bluish she-kit with few even darker grey speckles in her fur; deep dark blue eyes, Seed-tiny calico tom with amber eyes, Raven - midnight black she-kit with white markings above her left eye; amber eyes)

Ashley-brown she cat with four white paws and a black tail tip; stays in the nursery but isn't expecting

Chapter seven

"Let all cast gather in the clearing for a clan meeting!" Crowstar's yowl brought the entire clan into the clearing; tomorrow was the gathering. Leafpool and Flame sat outside the nursery with Ashley whom had been keeping an eye on Leafpool and her kits in case something happened. Flame's kits were also in the clearing; they were almost four moons old now. Scruff, Flower, and Toad sat in front of Crowsrat while the two apprentices sat nearby.

"For the last seven sunrises you have all trained hard to understand the warrior code and become true warriors; now I believe it's time for you to become official warriors. I, Crowstar, leader of Dawnclan believe these cats are ready to become true clan cats; Toad please step forward." Toad nervously stepped forward till his nose was almost touching Crowstar's.

"Toad; do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" this was a moment Crowstar would never forget; the moment Dawnclan received its first official warrior.

"I do" Toad's eyes were shining with happiness as he replied.

"Than by the powers of starclan; I give you your warrior name; form this moment on you will be known as Toadtail" Crowstar rested his chin on the other tom's head for a moment before stepping back;

"Dawnclan welcomes you as a full warrior" Crowstar said. He then turned to the other two warriors:

"Scruff; Flower please step forward" both cats did; Toadtail stepped back to give them more room.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" he asked them.

"I do" Flower said confidently.

"I do" Scruff echoed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan; I give you your warrior names; from this moment on Flower you will be known as Flowerfall; Scruff you will be known as Nightpelt; Dawnclan welcomes you as full warriors" Crowstar told them. The clan was silent. Crowstar realized he'd forgotten that they didn't know what to do after a cat became a warrior; thankfully Leafpool started cheering.

"Toadtail! Flowerfall! Nightpelt!" she yowled. The clan began yowling the warriors names:

"Toadtail! Flowerfall! Nightpelt!"

"Tonight you will stand silent vigil; as all new warriors do on the night they are made warriors" Crowstar told them. The three new warriors nodded in understanding. Crowstar turned to the apprentices.

"Blue, Storm please step forward." Crowstar instructed. The three new warriors stepped back to make room for the two young cats.

"I don't believe you're ready to become warriors quite yet but I think it's time you received a clan cat name and a mentor as all apprentices would have them in all of the warrior clans" Crowstar meowed.

"Blue from this moment on you will be known as Bluepaw; Toadtail, you have shown exceptional skill in being a warrior even if you have had such little training but I have confidence that you will be a great mentor for Bluepaw; train her well. You are to ensure she learns how to fight and hunt properly." Crowstar turned to the brand new warrior.

"I will do my best" Toadtail promised. Crowstar nodded and instructed:

"Now touch noses with your mentor Bluepaw; it's a custom back in the original clans" Leafpool called from where she sat. The two cats touched noses and looked back at Crowstar.

"Storm you will be known as Stormpaw until you earn your warrior name your mentor will be Flowerfall" Crowstar said. Stormpaw bounded over to the she cat and touched noses with her.

"Why don't I get an apprentice?" NIghtpelt demanded; he looked hurt. Crowstar lifted a paw for silence.

"Ashley please step forward" the young she cat did.

"You have been with the clan for only a few short days and still need training; until you earn your warrior name Nightpelt will be your mentor and you will be known as Leafpaw in honor of Leafpool whom you helped to survive her kitting" Crowstar announced. Both Leafpool and Leafpaw's eyes shone at that.

"You are now an apprentice of Dawnclan so you will sleep in the apprentice den and train with Stormpaw and Bluepaw" he told her. Nightpelt stepped forward to touch noses with her. Crowstar turned his attention to Flame.

"Flame; you were Dawnclan's first member besides my mate and I; you have earned a place as a warrior of Dawnclan though you won't be standing silent guard tonight due to your kits but you will become a warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" he asked her. Flame stood up; leaving her kits with Leafpool and strode over to Crowstar stopping in front of him.

"I do" she replied firmly.

"Than by the powers of Starclan I give you, your warrior name; form this moment on you will be known as Flameheart; in honor of your undying loyalty to Dawnclan" Crowstar said.

"Flameheart!" it was Flowerfall who first yowled the she cat's new name.

"Flameheart! Flameheart!" the rest of the clan cheered. Crowstar found himself looking into his mate's eyes and knew he hadn't made a mistake by choosing to give the new warriors apprentices; and he felt happier than he had ever felt in his life. Dawnclan was officially a true warrior cat clan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please tell me in the comments if I make a mistake in Skyclan's cats; such as if one of them had an actual warrior name and I didn't know. I will try to fix things like that.**

Skyclan

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Frecklewish

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Apprentice, Harrypaw

Rockshade- black tom (Clovertail's son)

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Sageear - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Apprentice, Firepaw

Apprentices:

Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs(medicine cat apprentice)

Rabbitpaw-light brown tom

Creekkit-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Firepaw-ginger she cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw-grey tom

Harrypaw-brown tom

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (Rainkit and Featherkit)Patchfoot

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat(Snowkit, Streamkit and Redkit)Sharpclaw

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat (Expecting Harveymoon's Kits)

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

Tangle- ragged tabby tom, loner

**Dawnclan**

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom(formally of Windclan)

Deputy: Currently None

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat(formally of Thunderclan/Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit)

Warriors:

Toadtail-black and white tom

Apprentice, Bluepaw

Nightpelt-black tom with two white paws

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Flowerfall-light brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Apprentices:

Bluepaw-grey she cat

Stormpaw-silver tom

Leafpaw-brown she cat with four white paws and a black tail tip

Queens

Flameheart-dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes(Mistykit-Beautiful, dark grey-bluish she-kit with few even darker grey speckles in her fur; deep dark blue eyes, Seedkit-tiny calico tom with amber eyes, Ravenkit - midnight black she-kit with white markings above her left eye; amber eyes)

Chapter eight

"Ready?" Crowstar asked. It was the night of the gathering and he had taken All of his warriors; minus Flameheart; and had taken Stormpaw and Bluepaw. Leafpool and Flameheart were staying to guard the camp with Leafpaw; the rest had gone to the gathering.

"Yes" Flowerfall replied. Crowstar nodded and headed down the rocky path into the clearing where some of Skyclan was waiting. Leafstar sat on Sky's old den; waiting patiently. Crowstar leapt up onto the old cave and whispered to her.

"Deputies sit by the rock; but I don't have one yet so it'll just be Sharpclaw".

'Ok; thanks; Firestar never told us" she whispered back. She signaled to Sharpclaw to sit by the rock; he gave her a strange look but sat down by the rock.

"Let the gathering begin" Leafstar yowled; drawing every cat's attention. Crowstar noticed for the first time that his clan was desperately outnumbered by Skyclan's impressive forces; if they ever fought Dawnclan would lose; at least without more warriors anyway.

"You can start" Leafstar nudged him. Crowstar nodded.

"Dawnclan has four new warriors and three apprentices as well as a new litter of kits by Leafpool; prey is running well and that about sums it up" Crowstar turned to Leafstar and nodded. It was seemingly awkward with having only two clans to share information at a gathering; he was used to four and Skyclan was used to not sharing information with another clan at all.

"Skyclan has three new apprentices and one of our warriors Frecklewish is now our medicine cat; Echosong's apprentice; and prey is running well for Skyclan as well" Leafstar announced.

Leafpool's Point of View

Leafpool licked her daughter's head and scooted her kits closer to her stomach. Flameheart's kits were curled up fast asleep by their mother. Suddenly Leafpaw burst in.

"There's a lost kittypet in camp; says he was chased by dogs and got lost and accidently stumbled upon our camp" she gasped. Leafpool and Flameheart stood up and slipped out of the nursery. Sure enough a young dark grey tom with blue eyes; he reminded her of Ashfur. He wore a simple blue color and his fur was spiked up in fear.

"I-I didn't mean to intrude on your territory I-I was ju-just trying to get away from the dogs" he mewed fearfully.

"It's ok; you can stay here tonight and we'll help you find your housefolk tomorrow" Leafpool told him.

"Who are you" he asked.

"I'm Leafpool; and this is Flameheart and Leafpaw" Leafpool explained.

"Who are you" Leafpaw asked curiously.

"I'm Henry" the tom replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dawnclan will start feeling the problem about not having a deputy soon; comment on who you want to be deputy so far; PS there'll be more cats joining soon too.**

Skyclan

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Frecklewish

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Apprentice, Harrypaw

Rockshade- black tom (Clovertail's son)

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Sageear - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Apprentice, Firepaw

Apprentices:

Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs(medicine cat apprentice)

Rabbitpaw-light brown tom

Creekkit-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Firepaw-ginger she cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw-grey tom

Harrypaw-brown tom

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (Rainkit and Featherkit)Patchfoot

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat(Snowkit, Streamkit and Redkit)Sharpclaw

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat (Expecting Harveymoon's Kits)

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

Tangle- ragged tabby tom, loner

**Dawnclan**

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom(formally of Windclan)

Deputy: Currently None

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat(formally of Thunderclan/Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit)

Warriors:

Toadtail-black and white tom

Apprentice, Bluepaw

Nightpelt-black tom with two white paws

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Flowerfall-light brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Apprentices:

Bluepaw-grey she cat

Stormpaw-silver tom

Leafpaw-brown she cat with four white paws and a black tail tip

Queens

Flameheart-dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes(Mistykit-Beautiful, dark grey-bluish she-kit with few even darker grey speckles in her fur; deep dark blue eyes, Seedkit-tiny calico tom with amber eyes, Ravenkit - midnight black she-kit with white markings above her left eye; amber eyes)

Cats outside of clans

Henry-dark grey tom with blue eyes(currently staying in Dawnclan)

Rain- dark grey she with a light grey muzzle and paws(Silver, Brick, and Adder)

Vinetail- light grey tom with white paws and belly.(father of Rain's kits/formally of Shadowclan)

**Chapter nine**

"What does your housefolk's nest look like?" Leafpool asked. She and Crowstar along with Flowerfall were sitting by Henry; trying to find out where his home was so they could help him.

"It's dark blue; with a broken garden fence; they were going to fix it so I don't know if it's still broken" Henry mewed; his eyes on his paws. Henry was a very nervous kittypet; but he was muscular and could be a good hunter or fighter if he learned.

"There are a lot of houses like that; maybe we could ask Bluepaw and Stormpaw; after all they used to be kittypets too" Flowerfall suggested; her tail tip twitching.

"Maybe; but they said they didn't know him when we asked" Crowstar reminded her.

"Hey Crowstar: it was Toadtail; he and his apprentice Bluepaw walked over to them.

"What is it Toadtail" Crowstar asked.

"Who's going on sunhigh patrol?" Toadtail said awkwardly. Usually Crowstar or Leafpool would tell the clan who was doing what patrol; it was a difficult task; especially since there were so few of them. In the rush to find Henry's home and get him off their territory; Crowstar had forgotten about doing the patrols; mainly because it was a deputy job; but currently Dawnclan had no deputy; mostly because all of its warriors were too inexperienced.

"I'll lead it; and I can take Nightpelt and Leafpaw with me" Flowerfall suggested. Crowstar flicked his tail at her gratefully.

"Alright; go ahead." Crowstar agreed. Flowerfall dipped her head to him before heading over to the where Nightpelt was talking to Leafpaw about something.

"I'm taking Bluepaw out hunting near the Stream" Toadtail told Crowstar before walking away. Crowstar nodded to show he'd heard before turning back to the problem at paw.

"I should still be in my twoleg's nest" Henry murmured.

"I should get back to my kits; Flameheart wants to go hunting later" Leafpool called over her shoulder as she walked back to the nursery; leaving the two toms alone. Leafpool entered the nursery; the floor now covered in moss; Flameheart was sitting in her nest washing while her kits tumbled around her.

"Can we please go outside and play" Mistykit begged.

"Yeah; we're too big for the nursery!" Seedkit added; he was finally starting to catch up with his siblings in size.

"Ok; but stay out of the warriors' way" Flameheart told them; almost instantly the three kits bolted out of the den. Leafpool curled up around her own kits. They had opened their eyes now; but she still wouldn't allow them outside of the nursery; they were only a few days old still.

Flowerfall's Point of view

They were nearing their border with the outlands; the area where rogues lived.

"I smell cats" Nightpelt warned. Flowerfall twitched her ears to show she had as well; and with a signal of her tail the patrol stopped. A moment later a light grey tom crossed the border; he looked alert.

"He doesn't look like a kittypet" Flowerfall and her patrol leapt out of the undergrowth to confront the tom.

"Rogues!" he hissed.

"And what you're not!" Nightpelt hissed back; his ears flattened.

"I wasn't always!" he growled.

"What you were a kittypet?" Flowerfall snarled; flexing her claws. Only kittypets were allowed on their territory and that was only because they were lost most of the time; if they weren't lost they were chased off.

"Like a rogue would know what a warrior clan is" he sneered. That stopped her short.

"Warrior clan?" she echoed.

"Yeah; like Shadowclan; until Blackstar drove me out" Vinetail snapped.

"So you were a warrior?" Flowerfall flicked her tail at her patrol to let them know they weren't to attack.

"Yes; how do you know what a warrior is?" the tom had another rscent on him; the scent of a she cat with kits.

"Because we're warriors" Nightpelt said. "Except Leafpaw; she's an apprentice"

"You mean there's more than four warrior clans!" he exclaimed; then he called into the undergrowth "It's ok Rain; they're warriors". A moment later a dark grey she cat appeared behind him; a kit dangling from her mouth. Two others stumbled forward to keep up with their mother.

"I think we better take you to Crowstar" Flowerfall meowed.

**In the next chapter we get to see how Thunderclan's doing after the badger attack because of the new tom.**


	10. Chapter 10

Skyclan

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Frecklewish

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Apprentice, Harrypaw

Rockshade- black tom (Clovertail's son)

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Sageear - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Apprentice, Firepaw

Apprentices:

Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs(medicine cat apprentice)

Rabbitpaw-light brown tom

Creekkit-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Firepaw-ginger she cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw-grey tom

Harrypaw-brown tom

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (Rainkit and Featherkit)Patchfoot

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat(Snowkit, Streamkit and Redkit)Sharpclaw

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat (Expecting Harveymoon's Kits)

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

Tangle- ragged tabby tom, loner

**Dawnclan**

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom(formally of Windclan)

Deputy: Currently None

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat(formally of Thunderclan/Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit)

Warriors:

Toadtail-black and white tom

Apprentice, Bluepaw

Nightpelt-black tom with two white paws

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Flowerfall-light brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Vinetail- light grey tom with white paws and underbelly( formally of Shadowclan)

Apprentices:

Bluepaw-grey she cat

Stormpaw-silver tom

Leafpaw-brown she cat with four white paws and a black tail tip

Queens

Flameheart-dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes(Mistykit-Beautiful, dark grey-bluish she-kit with few even darker grey speckles in her fur; deep dark blue eyes, Seedkit-tiny calico tom with amber eyes, Ravenkit - midnight black she-kit with white markings above her left eye; amber eyes)

Rain- dark grey she with a light grey muzzle and paws(Silver, Brick, and Adder)

Cats outside of clans

Henry-dark grey tom with blue eyes(currently staying in Dawnclan)

**Chapter ten**

"I'm from Shadowclan" Vinetail began; he was sitting beside Crowstar in the middle of the camp; everyone was listening except for Leafpool and Rain's kits still in the nursery. This was Mistykit; Seedkit and Ravenkit's first clan meeting they were actually attending.  
"I fell in love with Rain; who was from Riverclan and she had my kits; Blackstar and Leopardstar found out and banished us both."

"Just like us" Leafpool murmured. She looked up at him; "How's Thunderclan and Windclan doing after we left?"

"Windclan's fine; and Thunderclan lost Cinderpelt in a badger attack; Brightheart as far as I know is temporarily medicine cat; she has an apprentice who will remain medicine cat when they earn their name; after that Firestar said that Brightheart would return to her warrior duties."

"Did they menton anything about Leafpool and I leaving?" Crowstar asked.

"They said Leafpool had chosen to no longer be a part of Thunderclan and they didn't say anything about you Crowstar" Vinetail answered. "I'm just glad we found a new clan to be a part of".

"Nightpelt" Crowstar called to the black tom;

"Yes Crowstar" he replied.

"Why don't you show Vinetail around the territory; maybe we can start marking our borders better" Crowstar meowed.

"You don't mark your borders?" Rain stalked over to stand in front of him.

"We do just not every day; kind of hard to with only three warriors; but now we have four so it might be easier" Flameheart explained.

"What does your deputy do all day; sleep?" she sneered. This resulted in a very awkward silence.

"Uh um, oh we ah don't have a deputy yet" Toadtail said finally.

"Some clan you are" Rain gave a snort of disgust and stalked back to the nursery.

"Hiring Kittypets is always a bad idea" she added with a scornful glare at Henry; who was standing beside Flowerfall and Leafpaw.

"She loved her old clan; it's hard for her" Vinetail apologized as he let Nightpelt lead the way out of camp.

"I'm going to find some herbs to start stocking up our supplies before she finds that out too" Leafpool told Flowerfall who was sitting beside her.

"You can probable take Leafpaw with you; since her mentor's out" Flowerfall suggested as she headed over to her own apprentice. Leafpool twitched her ears in agreement and walked over to the young she cat.

"Hey Leafpool" Leafpaw greeted her.

"Hi Leafpaw; I need some help collecting herbs and I thought since your mentor was out; that you could help me" Leafpool told her.

"Sure Leafpool" Leafpaw replied. "That'll be one less thing Rain can complain about us not being a real clan".

"Besides we need herbs and lately I didn't have any time to go collect some" Leafpool agreed as they left camp.

Crowstar's Point of view

"Alright so; your housefolk have a broken fence and weird styled nest" Crowstar was once again trying to find out where Henry lived; it had been several days since he had arrived.

"Yeah" he sounded like he was thinking.

"What's on your mind?" Crowstar asked.

"I've been thinking Crowstar; and everyone here works to help everyone else. They let queens and kits eat before they do; and I haven't helped you guys at all" Henry looked like he just wanted to run far from camp and curl in a ball and go hunt with Starclan. Crowstar rested his tail tip on the young tom's back.

"What are you saying?" Crowstar asked.

"I-I want to learn how to hunt; so I can at least help bring in fresh kill while I'm here" Henry explained softly.

"Alright; hey Toadtail!" he called to the tom who was just about to leave camp.

"Yeah!" Toadtail replied walking over to them; Bluepaw just behind him.

"Can you take Henry out with Bluepaw and teach him how to hunt; so he can help with fresh kill why we find his housefolk?" Crowstar asked.

"Sure; no problem; come on Henry" Toadtail flicked his tail at the young tom who swiftly followed them out of camp; a moment later Flowerfall and Stormpaw returned from a training session; both must've hunted for they carried fresh kill. Flowerfall set hers down on the fresh kill pile and dismissed her apprentice before heading over to Crowstar.

"What is it Flowerfall?" he asked.

"I think Stormpaw and Bluepaw are ready for their assessment" she meowed; both glanced over at the only apprentice remaining in camp. "Both have been apprentices since we were and have trained just as hard ever since".

Crowstar nodded thoughtfully; with the lack of a deputy and so few warriors; requiring him to hunt and ensure patrols as much as the deputy would as well act as leader had left it hard to remember that both appretices had been doing extremely well in training; it was time they became warriors.

"We'll hold the assessment tomorrow morning" he promised.


	11. Chapter 11

Skyclan

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Frecklewish

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Apprentice, Harrypaw

Rockshade- black tom (Clovertail's son)

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Sageear - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Apprentice, Firepaw

Apprentices:

Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs(medicine cat apprentice)

Rabbitpaw-light brown tom

Creekkit-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Firepaw-ginger she cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw-grey tom

Harrypaw-brown tom

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (Rainkit and Featherkit)Patchfoot

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat(Snowkit, Streamkit and Redkit)Sharpclaw

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat (Expecting Harveymoon's Kits)

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

Tangle- ragged tabby tom, loner

**Dawnclan**

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom(formally of Windclan)

Deputy: Currently None

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat(formally of Thunderclan/Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit)

Warriors:

Toadtail-black and white tom

Apprentice, Bluepaw

Nightpelt-black tom with two white paws

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Flowerfall-light brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Vinetail- light grey tom with white paws and underbelly( formally of Shadowclan)

Apprentices:

Bluepaw-grey she cat

Stormpaw-silver tom

Leafpaw-brown she cat with four white paws and a black tail tip

Owlpaw-dark grey tom with blue eyes

Queens

Flameheart-dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes(Mistykit-Beautiful, dark grey-bluish she-kit with few even darker grey speckles in her fur; deep dark blue eyes, Seedkit-tiny calico tom with amber eyes, Ravenkit - midnight black she-kit with white markings above her left eye; amber eyes)

Rain- dark grey she with a light grey muzzle and paws(Silver, Brick, and Adder)

Henry-dark grey tom with blue eyes(currently staying in Dawnclan)

**Chapter eleven**

"Bluepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Crowstar asked; he was sitting in front of his den; the clan gathered around him. Today was extremely important for several cats; first several apprentices were becoming warriors; second another apprentice wanted to become a medicine cat instead of a warrior; and third Henry wanted to become a clan cat and fourth he had finally decided to pick a deputy.

"I do" Bluepaw's eyes were shining as was her mentor Toadtail's.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name; Bluepaw from this moment on you will be known as Bluetail; Dawnclan honors your patience and bravery."-Crowstar turned to face Bluetail's brother-"Stormpaw; do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" he replied steadily.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name; from this moment on Stormpaw you will be known as Stormblaze; Dawnclan honors your thoughtfulness and courage" Crowstar finished the apprentice ceremony.

"Bluetail; Stormblaze; Bluetail; Stormblaze" the clan cheered.

"I have another matter to address; Leafpaw no longer wishes to train as to become a warrior instead she wishes to train as a medicine cat"-Crowstar turned to his mate-"Leafpool to you accept post of mentor to Leafpaw?"

"I do" Leafpool replied calmly. She stood up and Leafpaw walked over to her; they quickly touched noses.

"Nightpelt; as you no longer have an apprentice; I wish to assign another apprentice to you" Crowstar said. The black tom's ears perked up in surprise.

"Henry wishes to become a warrior cat; and needs a mentor to teach him our ways" Crowstar turned to the grey tom; "Henry do you promise to learn the ways of the warrior code?"

"Yes; I-I mean I do" Henry stammered.

"Then by the powers of Starclan; I give you your clan cat name; until you have proved worthy of becoming a warrior you will be known as Owlpaw; your mentor will be Nightpelt" Crowstar said with a flick of his tail. Owlpaw and Nightpelt happily touched noses. Out of the corner of his eye; Crowstar saw Flameheart's kits stand up; their whiskers quivering with excitement. He beckoned them forward with his tail; the three kits quickly bounded over to him. They had finally reached their sixth moon; Crowstar and Leafpool's kits had reached their first moon also; while Rain's kits were at five moons. That reminded him.

"Before we start the new apprentice ceremony; I would like to give four of our members their official warrior names. Rain please step forward" Crowstar meowed. The she cat and her kits stumbled forward at the same time.

"Rain from this moment on you will be known as Rainleap; and your kits will be Silverkit, Adderkit and Shrewkit" Crowstar meowed.

"I like Shrewkit better than Brick" Rainleap mewed. Crowstar nodded and then turned his attention back to Flameheart's kits.

"You three have reached your sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices; listen to your mentors as well as the other warriors and you will all become great warriors. Mistykit you will be known as Mistypaw; your mentor will be Bluetail" Crowstar said. He knew it would be good for the two young warriors to have apprentices; even after they had just become warriors; it wasn't wise to let a cat mentor his own kit. The two she cats touched noses; Bluetail's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Seedkit you will be known as Seedpaw; I have decided to mentor you myself" Crowstar told him. He hadn't had an apprentice yet; and he liked the young tom. Seedpaw bounded over to Crowstar and touched noses with his leader; Seedpaw's amber eyes sparkling with excitement. He's my first apprentice. Crowstar thought; I won't let him down. He looked back up and turned his attention to Flamheart's last kit.

"Ravenkit you will be known as Ravenpaw" the name Ravenpaw reminded him of the black tom in the old forest who had never received his warrior name; Crowstar would ensure that wouldn't be her fate.

"Your mentor will be Stormblaze" Crowstar meowed. Stormblaze walked away from his mentor Flowerfall and over to his new apprentice; the two touched noses.

"Mistypaw, Seedpaw, Ravenpaw" the clan chanted. The three new apprentices' eyes lit up; Owlpaw bounded over to them and meowed.

"Come on let's go check out our new den". Owlpaw suggested to the younger apprentices.

"Just a moment; I have one final announcement" Crowstar interrupted, "All of you already know that we have few patrols other than hunting and all of them aren't regular. As organizing patrols is the deputy's main job and now that we have enough cats to keep up with the patrols; I have decided it's time to choose a deputy for Dawnclan". The entire clan fell silent and watched him expectantly. Crowstar met Leafpool's gaze.

"We've come so far from dreaming about creating our own clan and starting a new life together away from the original clans; we have a new neighbor to boot and it's an actual clan too" her eyes seemed to say. His heart fluttered with affection for the tabby and his heart was so full of love it felt like he was floating.

"The first and new deputy of Dawnclan is Toadtail!" he announced. The black and white tom blinked in surprise; then a delighted purr rose in his throat and he meowed calmly and clearly.

"I promise I'll do my best to serve Dawnclan as the best deputy I can" Toadtail meowed; his eyes shining.

"Toadtail!" Flowerfall yowled.

"Toadtail; Toadtail" the rest of the clan joined in.


	12. Bonus Chapter

**Skyclan**

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Frecklewish

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Apprentice, Harrypaw

Rockshade- black tom (Clovertail's son)

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Sageear - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Apprentice, Firepaw

Apprentices:

Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs(medicine cat apprentice)

Rabbitpaw-light brown tom

Creekkit-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Firepaw-ginger she cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw-grey tom

Harrypaw-brown tom

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (Rainkit and Featherkit)Patchfoot

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat(Snowkit, Streamkit and Redkit)Sharpclaw

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat (Expecting Harveymoon's Kits)

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

Tangle- ragged tabby tom, loner

**Dawnclan**

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Deputy: Toadtail-black and white tom

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat(Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit)

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Warriors:

Nightpelt-black tom with two white paws

Apprentice, Owlpaw

Flowerfall-light brown she cat with green eyes

Vinetail- light grey tom with white paws and underbelly

Flameheart-dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes

Bluetail-grey she cat

Apprentice, Mistypaw

Stormblaze-silver tom

Apprentice; Ravenpaw

Apprentices:

Owlpaw-dark grey tom with blue eyes

Leafpaw-brown she cat with four white paws and a black tail tip

Mistypaw-Beautiful, dark grey-bluish she-cat with few even darker grey speckles in her fur; dark blue eyes

Seedpaw-tiny calico tom with amber eyes

Ravenpaw - midnight black she-kit with white markings above her left eye; amber eyes

Queens

Rainleap- dark grey she with a light grey muzzle and paws(Silverkit, Shrewkit, and Adderkit)

**Bonus Chapter**

My name is Crowstar; I used to be a-part of Windclan; but that was before I fell in love with Leafpool of Thunderclan; we ran away to be together and created a new clan; Dawnclan. We trained rogues and kittypets to become warriors; and new kits; Flameheart's kits are the first kits to go through the actual warrior clan cat marks of passage. Mine and Leafpool's kits; Hollykit, Jaykit and Lionkit will be raised in Dawnclan and will never really know where they would have been raised if Leafpool and I had stayed. Our neighbor is large and fearsome but defeatable Skyclan; Dawnclan will continue to grow in size with each generation and will grow stronger. Dawnclan will survive for generations to come; thriving alongside Skyclan and underneath the guidance of Starclan.

**Please tell me if you want another fanfiction featuring Hollykit, Jaykit and Lionkit discovering their origins and Thunderclan and Windclan.**


End file.
